Unfaithful
by TheSophieCullen
Summary: Bella le cuenta a Alice la razón por la cual no le ha enviado cartas; le ha sido infiel a su marido. "Estoy enamorada. Listo, lo hecho está hecho y lo peor, lo escrito con tinta no se puede borrar."


_ 26 de Diciembre de 2012_

_Querida Alice:_

_ Lamento no haberte escrito en los últimos 10 meses, largo tiempo ¿cierto? Pero pasaron volando como cohete y llenos de aventuras que tengo que contarte, he ahí el porqué de esta carta. Aventuras. Pero primero que nada ¿sigues viviendo en 420 Woodcroft Ave Forks, Washington? Nunca había deseado tanto que algo siguiera igual, de ser de otra manera escribo esta carta sin un fin. Espero de todo corazón que llegue a tus manos._

_ Salúdame a Jasper, por favor, aunque dado el hecho de que te conozco desde que tengo memoria puedo saber que ya le has dicho a tu marido que ha llegado una carta de Bella Swan. ¿Todavía me recuerda? Lamento no haber podido platicar con ustedes el día de su boda, de verdad lo siento. Pero regresando al tema, dime amiga ¿has quedado en cinta? Espero poder presumirles a mis amigos que soy tía, si no es así no se preocupen que Tía Bella puede esperar un poco más. Pero que quede claro que no voy a ser una tía cuarentona así que les sugiero que no tarden._

_ Cuéntame cómo trata la vida a la dulce Esme ¡la extraño tanto! Espero que siga haciendo las ricas galletas de chocolate, una lástima que la receta tenga que ser secreto de familia. Pero le recuerdo señora Whitlock que usted prometió dármela en cuanto llegue a sus manos. Espero que no se haya molestado por la falta de educación que tuve al no enviar ninguna señal, ni siquiera de humo, de que aun estaba viva. Dime, ¿siempre si se animo a abrir su oficina? Les aseguro que Esme tiene el don para decorar interiores y exteriores de todo lugar, es una diosa decoradora. Espero que el viejo bien conservado de Carlisle aun acepte que le diga Papá, si no ya veré como ganarme el derecho. Ayer estaba en el centro comercial y le he comprado una postal que se que le encantara, que por cierto la anexo en el sobre, te suplico que me digas si le gusto o no, siempre la verdad. ¿Y Emmett? Espero que haya progresado con la hermosa rubia que me presento en la boda, ¿Rosalie?, debo admitir que los celos por el hecho de compartir a mi hermano oso con otra que no sea tu siguen en mi pecho. Dile que lo extraño tanto, pero que extraño mas humillarlo en público como solíamos hacerlo mutuamente._

_ Bueno, creo que ha llegado la hora de la verdad y de explicar la razón por la cual mis cartas no han llegado a aquel buzón color azul enfrente de tu casa. Estoy enamorada. Listo, lo hecho está hecho y lo peor, lo escrito con tinta no se puede borrar. Seguramente has de estar pensando que estoy loca, que tú ya sabes que estoy enamorada y que por eso me he casado. Debo admitir que la pluma esta temblando y que el café que he preparado se ha acabado de un trago. No estoy enamorada de mi esposo, o al menos no del que tú y todos conocen. ¿Estás sentada? ¡Por todos los santos espero que sí! Alice, mi mejor amiga, no sé si aun recuerdes esa plática que tuvimos de adolescentes cuando tuve mi primer novio. Creo que se llamaba, o llama, Mike Newton. Yo recuerdo a la perfección la charla, en especial recuerdo una frase tuya que se grabo con fuego en mi mente "Nunca pienses en tener una aventura, siempre terminan en tragedia"._

_Seguramente ya captaste todo, de chica siempre te envidie por captar las indirectas antes que yo. Espero que hayas seguido mi consejo y que te sentaras antes de leer todo lo dicho anteriormente. Antes de que me juzgues déjame explicarte como fue todo, déjame mostrarte mis sentimientos y déjame escribirte las razones que me llevaron a cometer esta locura. Como lo he dicho anteriormente, estoy completa e irrevocablemente enamorada. _

_Recuerdo que lo conocí en Abril, yo iba caminando por la calle tratando de parar un taxi pero ninguno prestaba atención al llamado de una señora llena de bolsas del súper mercado, debo admitir vergonzosamente que siguen sin hacerlo. El día anterior había caído una llovizna intensa en mi ciudad, Chicago, dejando charcos de agua en las calles y banquetas. A mí se me había ocurrido llevar tacones ese día, así que imagínate a Bella Swan calzando trampas mortales, cargando mínimo seis bolsas en total y tratando de no mojar su precioso par de Steve Madden. Un total caos. Así que cuando paso ese carro plateado, que después me entere era un Volvo, sobre un charco justo enfrente de mí no fue una sorpresa que soltara un chillido agudo y brincara hacia atrás como reflejo. Aunque como sabes, mis reflejos son un asco. Me caí. Antes de continuar permite que me sirva un vaso de vino, de verdad lo necesito._

_He regresado. Cuando me caí, no fue para nada con estilo, solté un juramento de maldiciones hacia el conductor del carro bonito. "Dejare que me insultes pero no a mi madre" aun puedo recordar el horror que sentí al escuchar al hombre decir eso, mi corazón se paro por dos razones; miedo de que me mentara la madre ahí mismo y enojo porque las mariposas que yo creía muertas revolotearon en mi estomago. Después de una disculpa mutua y muchos sonrojos de mi parte me invito a su departamento para curarme las heridas que yo ni siquiera había visto, recuerdo haberme mordido el labio dudando sobre si subirme al carro con un extraño o regresar a casa con mi familia. _

_Como sabes, mi casa queda a tres horas en carro desde el centro de la ciudad. "Será rápido" le dije, el me sonrió de lado, corrió a ayudarme con las bolsas y me abrió la puerta de su carro. Podría decirte que durante los 10 minutos que duro el recorrido pensé en mi familia, podría decirte que yo no sabía a lo que esto me llevaría, podría decirte que no podía darme cuenta de cómo nos mirábamos. Pero como tú sabes, miento terriblemente mal. Cuando llegamos a su departamento me sorprendí de verlo limpio y ordenado, la verdad no tenía idea de que esperar, el departamento era lujoso y todas las cosas se veían caras. Tenía miedo de romper algo. Después de un silencio, que no fue para nada incomodo, me dijo en donde podría encontrar el baño y en éste, el botiquín. _

_Su cara fue de completa serenidad cuando mencione las palabras "mi esposo, mi hijo" durante la llamada a mi ama de llaves para comunicarle que iba atrasada con las compras. En ese momento me pregunte cuantas mujeres como yo había tenido, ¿5,9, o tal vez hasta 10? ¿Sería yo solo un número más? Porque si de algo nunca dude ese primer día fue que la invitación a su departamento no solo fue por preocupación por una posible infección en las heridas. Te puedo jurar por la vida misma que ese día no paso nada, salí huyendo después de tomar mis bolsas y de agradecerle por sus cuidados. Cuando llegue a casa, Jacob estaba en la cocina tomando una taza de té y podía escuchar la televisión de la sala prendida en el canal de caricaturas. Salude a mí ahora ex esposo con un beso en la mejilla y me dedique a desempacar las cosas que había comprado. Pero me lleve una sorpresa, en una de las bolsas venia una tarjeta que citaba "Sabia que saldrías corriendo, cariño, tus ojos te delatan" junto con un número de teléfono de oficina y otro de de celular, la sangre huyo de mi cara y mi corazón latía rápidamente como si hubiera corrido un maratón. Y tú sabes cómo me puse cuando intente ir a correr contigo. Mire hacia Jake que ahora veía algo en su celular, guarde la tarjeta a una velocidad inhumana en las bolsas delanteras de mi pantalón y continúe guardando las cosas._

_Al dia siguiente no le hable. Cada vez que me planteaba llamarle me obligaba a pensar en lo mucho que amaba a mi familia. Pasó una semana y necesitaba mandar la que sería la última carta que te enviaría hasta la del dia de hoy, así que necesitaba ir a la ciudad. Me vestí con mis jeans favoritos, tenis y un suéter holgado ya que no planeaba quedarme mucho tiempo. Iba de regreso a casa cuando metí mis manos a los jeans y toque un papel doblado, mis manos curiosas lo abrieron y mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al leer el contenido de la tarjeta. Mire hacia todos lados tratando de no ser descubierta mientras tecleaba el número de celular desde uno de los muchos teléfonos públicos. Después de haberle dicho quien era el rápidamente me pregunto por mis heridas y me invito un café que yo rechacé al instante pero que segundos después acepte con la condición de que sería en su departamento. Posiblemente el pensaba en otras cosas, cosas que estoy segura que no son aptas para menores de edad, pero yo pensaba en que no quería ser descubierta. ¿Descubierta? ¡Mi sonrojo y mis manos temblando gritaban que quería ser descubierta! _

_Ese dia no paso de besos apasionados debido a que la culpa me carcomía por dentro quemando todo a su paso. "Debo volver a mi casa, mi familia me espera" le dije después de haber comido unas deliciosas quesadillas que fueron preparadas por las manos del mismísimo Edward._

_Después del primer encuentro furtivo le siguieron decenas. Cuando Jacob salía de viaje por cuestiones de trabajo yo me iba las mañanas enteras al departamento del hombre que se estaba robando mi corazón, desayunábamos juntos lo que él había preparado antes de mi llegada, nos dábamos unas largas duchas y lo demás no te incumbe. Estaba empezando a quererlo y eso dolía, dolía porque estaba acabando la relación de años que llevaba junto a Jake, una relación que había superado tiempos de lluvia más no tormentas. Y esto era una tormenta, un huracán, un tornado. _

_Y lo peor de todo es que el sospechaba que algo andaba mal conmigo, con nosotros, debido a que mi actitud no era la misma hacia él; mis besos eran vacios y cortos, mis ojos ya no brillaban cuando estaba con él debido a que el brillo ahora era provocado por Edward y como esposa en la cama ya no podía funcionar. Con mi pequeño todo era igual, seguía yendo por el al final del la jornada de escuela, lo llevaba a sus clases de futbol por las tardes y le leía su cuento todas las noches._

_Lamento decirte que es todo lo que puedo decirte por hoy, mi muñeca derecha duele de tanto escribir. Espero que no te impacientes, ni me regreses una carta donde saques tu lenguaje peor que el de un marinero. Te prometo que enseguida que te llegue esta carta ira en camino la segunda. No sé si sea de dia o noche en Forks cuando llegue pero por mi parte te deseo unos dulces sueños. Yo me iré a dormir con los amores de mi vida, espero que tú también Alice. Si de plano mi intento de hacerte ver las cosas como yo las veo no funciono y no quieres saber nada más de mí, mi buzón esta siempre abierto para quejas. Por cierto, no firmare con mi actual apellido, no quiero que saques tu lado FBI e investigues a mi marido._

_Nos vemos pronto Alice,_

_Isabella Swan._


End file.
